


Energon Overload

by Mystery_McMoron01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arcee - Freeform, Bumblebee - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fat Robots, Fat fetish, Giant Robots, Transformers - Freeform, Weight Gain, no matter the cost, sombody stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_McMoron01/pseuds/Mystery_McMoron01
Summary: After a particularly nasty beat down from the Decepticons, Arcee decides it's time for her to start bulking up. But an all-too-eager Bumblebee has plans to help her go beyond what was once thought to be an innocent goal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, we certainly are here, aren't we? I know this is a strange thing to write about, but I've seen enough similar content out on the inter-webs that I don't feel that weird about posting this. So, hope you enjoy, maybe?

“Autobots, fall back!” came the booming voice of Optimus Prime, as the ground bridge swirled to life behind them. With the Decepticons advancing on them, this mining operation was lost, and there was no hope other than to retreat. 

All the members of Team Prime that had been on the mission, that being Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen, and of course Optimus, had taken a hefty beating this time around, and before they could even collect their thoughts on what had happened after they returned to outpost Omega-1, Ratchet was ushering them into the medbay, as they had practically dragged themselves through the portal.

The one the old medic was most concerned about, however, was Arcee. Not only was she the worse off out of them all, but she had not spoken a word since they returned, and didn't even complain when Ratchet hooked her up to an IV to make up for all the energon she bled out. A strange occurrence, as it’s usually her or Optimus giving the debriefing after a mission.

“Arcee,” Ratchet said, snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring her out of whatever trance she was in, “If you don't respond now, I’ll diagnose you with PTSD, and take you out of action indefinitely.” he said with a coy grin.

“Wait a sec, was that a joke? Since when do you joke?” Smokescreen quipped, but was quickly hushed when Arcee started to stir.

“Hm… What?” Arcee said, snapping back to reality, as much as she didn't want to. “I’m fine, really. Just a mission gone bad, right?” She said, forcing a small but reassuring smile.

“Perhaps it would be wise to give her some time to rest, old friend.” Optimus said, placing a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder.

“Fine. But she’s staying in the medbay so I can keep an eye on her after the repairs, and until she’s ready for action again.” Ratchet said, as he went back to mending her wounds. But even Ratchet’s constant presence couldn't keep her from her own thoughts.

It was all her fault. The energon deposit had been her discovery, and it was her own bright idea to go into the mine and investigate. And with their supply slowly decreasing, she had to take the risk. She thought she could outsmart, outmaneuver the Decepticons, but with how easily they cornered her like that? Not a chance that she was getting out on her own, so she called for help. Sure, being smaller and more agile has its advantages, but the Decepticons were starting to go back to manufacturing bigger and heavier Vehicon types, and it was starting to seem that either Bumblebee or Smokescreen could maneuver around them as well as she could.

Had she been able to hold her own, and not endanger her teammates, her friends, they would not have gotten so badly beaten.

She sat there, lost in her own thoughts for however long it took Ratchet to finish the repairs. She couldn't help but look over to Optimus and Bulkhead, by far some of the largest Autobots she had known, and realized that even after such a heavy beating, they barely had more than a few scratches on them.

Thankfully though, and to her surprise, she was pulled from her thoughts as Bumblebee strode up to where she was still sat on a medical berth.

***Hey. Mind if I join you?*** He beeped, pointing to the empty berth next to her.

“Sure thing, I wouldn't mind the company.” she replied. The yellow and black mech took a seat across from her, and just stared at her for a moment.

***I've known you long enough to notice that, despite what you said to Ratchet, you are not fine*** Bumblebee stated plainly. Arcee let out a heavy sigh, knowing that she couldn't lie to the scout.

“OK, you got me, I’m not fine. I feel terrible…”

***Just from the battle, or in general?*** Bumblebee said, a hint of humor in his beeps and whirs, and Arcee couldn't help but smile.

“Both, but mostly over the battle. If I had been able to take out those ‘Cons by myself, I wouldn't have endangered the others. It’s my fault, Bee, for always feeling the need to be the lightest, the fastest, the most maneuverable. But, now your nearly as good as I am, and bigger than me, makes me feel smaller than I already am,” she said, in a rare showing of her emotions, something she only ever did with a few of the ‘Bots she's known throughout the war.

Bumblebee sat contemplating for a moment, before he stood up and joined Arcee on her medical berth, and gave her a big hug, something he knew to cheer up most everybot, except for Ratchet of course.

***So, I take it that means you don't wanna be the smallest one of us anymore then, huh?*** Bumblebee asked coyly. Arcee was a little surprised that he had managed to guess what she was thinking about, but given what she had spilled, it wasn't too far a guess to make.

“Nothing too extreme. Just a bit extra mass to better protect myself in battle, and maybe a less suspicious alt-mode than a seemingly one-of-a-kind motorcycle.” 

***And any plans on how you’ll go through with this?***

“Well, I cant overcharge myself, given how short we are on energon at the moment. Maybe some kind of additive to mix with energon to help grow the base protoform? But then there's the issue of making new armor over it as well…”

***Don't worry, I’m sure we’ll figure it out as we go,*** Bumblebee said, finally letting go from the embrace.

“Wait a minute, ‘We’ll’ figure this out?” Arcee asked.

***Yeah, I’ll be helping you out with this,*** he said almost nervously.  ***Sounds like a sizable undertaking, no pun intended, and you’ll need help along the way,*** he beeped cheerfully.

Arcee chuckled wistfully, knowing that there was no stopping Bumblebee from helping her now. 

“Alright, we’ll figure all this out later. But for now, I’m too tired to think straight,” she said, as she nudged Bumblebee off the medical berth, and lied down for a well-needed recharge cycle. Usually, being hooked up to an energon IV and the low sounds of medical equipment was a big enough nuisance to keep her up, but she was so tired already, and was out like a light within a few moments.

…

Bumblebee walked off, leaving the fast-asleep Arcee to rest. He always found the blue two-wheeler cute when she dozed off, showing an underlying soft side to the almost always tough warrior. But now, he was ecstatic, and almost unable to keep it from showing. Ever since he had met Arcee, he had felt the same way about her being so small, it was a miracle she hadn't been picked off during the war. But as sombot who liked large femmes in general, he just couldn't believe his luck. And thankfully, he knew just where to start with "helping" Arcee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the overall story is good enough that, even if you guys aren't into the whole major thiccening of the robots, you still find it an OK read. Anyways, hope you like it so far, and feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a deep, peaceful recharge for Arcee, something she hadn't had in a long time. Granted, it was probably from something in the medical grade energon she was hooked up to, but still, she wasn't one to complain.

She onlined her optics, blinking a couple times and ran a basic systems check, to see how she was recovering. Arcee then took a big stretch, doing her best to wake herself up. But that's when she noticed how tight her body felt, it was as if her frame plating and outer armor was constricting her ever so slightly. Looking down, she was shocked. Not only was she noticeably taller, only by about a foot or two, but she saw that her frame was bigger overall. She was not as slender as she had been, her limbs now having extra mass and her curves a bit broader, but her body wasn't too oversized.

***Oh, good morning!*** Bumblebee beeped from one of the terminals he was working on, and moved closer to her.

“Uh, Bee? What happened to me?” Arcee asked plainly, not wanting to sound rude.

***I took your suggestion about additives to help you grow and put some into your IV. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea leaving you hooked up to it all night long.*** He said, rubbing the back of his helm in embarrassment.

“No, it’s actually fine, really. Gonna take a while to get used to this though,” Arcee said, sitting up. She couldn't exactly be upset, after all, this is ultimately what she wanted anyways. “Where did you even figure out how to make whatever it is you used?”

***Well, as you know, I was one of the last sparklings to come out of The Well before Optimus had to send it off Cybertron. And since the middle of a war is no place for a lost sparkling, Optimus and Elita took me in, and I was given additives to help grow faster, so I wouldn't be so vulnerable. All it took was some searching of my medical files while Ratchet wasn't looking to find out what ingredients were used.***

“That actually makes a lot of sense. Your frame is like a young adult’s, but you can still be childish sometimes,” Arcee teased.

“And speaking of Ratchet, he’ll probably go berzerk when he sees me like this…”

***Trust me, he already has. Honestly, it was like he was back on Synth-En again, but Optimus managed to calm him down enough for me to explain what was going on. He understands, but he sure as Pit doesn't like how you didn’t consult him first.***

“You can say that again,” Ratchet grumbled, as he came over and started to check Arcee’s vitals. “But like Bumblebee explained, for the time being, this is your best option in gaining mass. And don't worry about re-fitting your outer armor to your frame, I’ll take care of that when it becomes necessary.”

“Thanks. So, am I free to go?” Arcee asked.

“Your vitals are stable, and your wounds are almost fully healed, so I suppose you may go. But no battles or intensive training until I’ve cleared you for it, understood?” Ratchet said, disconnecting her from the medical equipment.

“Clear as crystal, Ratchet. Besides, I’d rather not be on your list of bots who you've wrenched.”

“Good. Now run along, the both of you,” Ratchet said, shooing them out of the medbay.

Standing up off the berth with her new weight, Arcee had a moment of difficulty keeping herself balanced, but managed to walk by herself out of the medbay, turning down Bumblebee’s attempts to hold her steady.

It was strange at first, in a way Arcee couldn't quite describe. It felt natural, considering it was still the same body, but she could feel heft in her movements from her newfound size and weight, not to mention everything looking smaller than before. Infact, she had grown to where she was only a head shorter than Bumblebee, now roughly up to his shoulders.

Walking out into the main room of the base, the only bot around was Optimus, busy at a terminal, still chipping away at the encrypted data about the Iacon Relics. 

***Hey Optimus, guess who woke up?*** Bumblebee buzzed.

“Ah, hello Arcee. I take it that you are doing better now?” Optimus asked, turning to face them.

“Yeah, I was really shaken up yesterday, but I’m feeling much better now, thank you.” Arcee replied.

“I’m sure you know to not push yourself, especially with your new frame, however I do advise you to get in some training, to make sure you can better handle your newfound size.” Optimus said.

***Great minds think alike, I was about to suggest the same thing*** Bumblebee said.

“Yeah, something tells me getting used to being this big, and bigger in the future, won't be an easy task,” Arcee said.

“Then I will not keep you waiting. But I am certain that Bulkhead and Smokescreen won't mind sharing the training room with you both,” Optimus said.

“Ok then, thanks. Come on, Bee.” Arcee said, as they went on their way to the training room.

… 

They had been making good progress on their way to the training room, seeing as how it was probably no more than a three minute walk there from the main command centre of the base. Or at least, it would have taken them just three minutes had Arcee not needed to stop and rest about halfway there, sitting herself down and leaning against the wall.

“I… don't know what happened. It’s like I’ve been sapped of all my energy,” Arcee said, panting.

***Well, medical grade is meant to keep you stable, not fill your tanks,*** Bumblebee said, sitting down beside her.

“Yeah, guess I should of had something real to process before leaving the medbay.” Arcee said.

Without missing a beat, Bumblebee pulled out an energon cube from his subspace, one that was a lighter color than it usually is, but not the sky-blue of medical grade, and handed it over to Arcee.

“Thank you, but what's with the coloring?” she asked.

***That would be the additives, along with some cobalt and copper flavor mix. At least, that's what I think your favorite is.* ** Bumblebee chirped.

“Well, you're right on that one. Although, it's not that difficult a guess, seeing as I might not always dispose of the packaging for it,” Arcee said, taking the cube out of Bumblebee’s hand. She first took a sip or two from it, but as soon as the energetic liquid hit her tanks, she realised just how hungry she was, and downed the whole cube.

“Hmm… that's good. You wouldn't happen to have another hidden away somewhere, would you?” Arcee asked, handing back the empty cube, not a drop left.

***Not on me, no. But the energon dispenser in the training room is finally fixed, so don't worry.*** Bumblebee said, standing back up, and then helping to pull Arcee back to her feet, and held on around her waist to help her the rest of the walk there. He relished the thought of one day being able to grasp handfuls of her soft bare mesh, but that was a long way off from now, and certainly not something that can be done safely until the war was over.

Arriving at their destination, they found the large room of training equipment quiet of anything other than the sound of their steps, and Smokescreen and Bulkhead’s conversation from where they were sitting in the small break area in the corner of the room. It was Bulkhead who noticed them first, and his optics instantly locked onto Arcee.

“Woah, you sure grew out.” the large green Wrecker said, as Bumblebee and Arcee sat down beside them.

“Yeah. I wasn't really feeling the whole, ‘small and nimble’ thing anymore,” came Arcee’s response, a grin creeping onto her faceplates.

“Alright! More mass to beat back the ‘Cons with.” Smokescreen said enthusiastically.

Before Arcee could speak any further, Bumblebee handed over another cube of energon, freshly brewed from the dispenser nearby.

“Thanks again, Bee,” she said, instantly downing half of it. “Gotta say, one thing I didn't plan for with my new size was how much more fuel I’ll be needing.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have a helper, it seems like you need it while your still adjusting,” Bulkhead said, gesturing to Bumblebee.

“Yeah, really. It's barely been a full day, and I wouldn't have gotten nearly as far along had it not been for Bumblebee,” Arcee said, smiling at the scout.

Bumblebee merely shrugged in minor embarrassment. * **What can I say? It’s always nice to help another bot out.***

“No offence or anything Arcee, but do you still fit your alt-mode?” Smokescreen asked.

“Ya’know, I’m not sure myself, let's find out, shall we?” she said, standing up and stepping away from the benches for more room to transform. As it always had, her transformation cog did as intended, however at a noticeably slower pace, and she was in her alt-mode, but that didn't mean that all was well.

“Ok, ow. Transforming isn't meant to hurt, right? Or did I miss an update patch from Primus?” Arcee said.

***Hurt? How bad is it?*** Bumblebee asked, worried for Arcee’s safety.

“It stung a little during the transformation, but now my body just feels too tight of a fit, I guess? Kinda hard to describe something being different when it's always supposed to be the same.”

“Maybe that new alt mode idea should happen sooner rather than later, and properly fitted armor,” said Bulkhead.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Ratchet about getting that done today. Who knows, maybe I can even surprise Jack with my new look.” Arcee said, transforming back to her root mode, giving a quick wave goodbye as Bumblebee chased after her always. And as they stepped back out into the hallway, Bumblebee held out yet another cube to Arcee, and the two-wheeler eyed it suspiciously, looking between it and Bumblebee for a few seconds, before graciously accepting it, taking swigs from it along the way back to the medbay.

“You know Bumblebee, at this rate I’ll be the size of an Omega Sentinel by the end of the year.” Arcee said jokingly, still unaware of his hidden intentions.

_ ‘Oh, wouldn't that be nice...’ _ the yellow and black scout mused to himself.

… 

“And your absolutely positive you want me to do this, at this very moment?” Ratchet asked, having now processed Arcee’s request to not only have her outer armor re-fitted, but to be converted into a four-wheeler. He supposed it was going to happen eventually, but he sure wasn't expecting it so soon. Then again, she was getting quite a fair bit bigger, he could have sworn she’d grew just since he saw her in the medbay this morning.

“Yes, of course. There’s not much in the way large two-wheeled vehicles, and I’m starting to barely be able to transform into mine,” Arcee replied.

“Very well then, let’s get to it. Just lay down on that berth while I prepare for the operation,” Ratchet said.

“And, um, one last thing,” Arcee said. “Is it ok if Bee is here, just to keep me company?”

“Well, you’ll be under anesthesia for most of it, but I don't see the harm in it.” Ratchet said, as he went off to collect what was needed.

Lying down on the berth, with Bumblebee stood by her side, the two simply chatted away for a little while, as it took the good doctor quite some time to gather up what was needed. That's when something unexpected happened to Bumblebee, as he felt a slight tugging on his hand. Looking down, he saw that Arcee had taken hold of it, and both of their sparks fluttered a little when they locked optics with each other, but Arcee’s gaze had an inquisitive look to it.

“You've been awful nice to me as of late, and more so than usual, that is,” she said, matter-of-factly.

***Oh, uh, well... Like I said, you needed assistance with a personal matter, one you trusted me enough to confide in about, and I was more than happy to help.*** Bumblebee stammered, having difficulty finding the right words.

“Uh huh, sure. We’ll talk more about this after the operation. But uh,” Arcee said, looking around. “Would you be so kind as to sneak me another cube before Ratchet gets back?”

Bumblebee was glad for his facemask to hide his big grin.  ***Of course, 'Cee. Anything for you.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that the average Transformer consumes about one cube per day, you can probably guess that there is something else going on with Arcee's appetite other than just her growth.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nothing short of an average day at school so far for Jack, Miko, and Raf, as they sat on the high school’s from steps, waiting for their Autobot guardians to show up. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for them to be late like this, it's not like they controlled when and where they had to be deployed. 

“Ratchet says the ‘Bots should be on their way now, but isn't sure how long until they get here.” Raf said, reading off the medic’s message on his phone.

“Well, it’s not like we have anything else going on, so let's just sit tight a little longer. I’m sure they wouldn't leave us hanging like this.” said Jack.

However, they would only have to wait a few minutes more, as from around the corner came Bumblebee and Bulkhead. What they did not recognize, however, was the third vehicle, a compact Jeep-like SUV, painted in an ever familiar blue.

As the trio approached the vehicles, each of their doors swung open on their own, like always, as Miko and Raf got in with their respective guardians, Jack hesitated, until a familiar voice came from inside.

“You waiting on something, Jack? Or are you just going to stand there?” 

“Wow, ok, so it is you then,” Jack said, finally climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Oh, don't tell me I look  _ that _ different?” Arcee quipped.

“Going from a motorcycle to an SUV is a very good way to confuse someone who wasn't aware of the change. Actually, I wasn't sure if you even could get a bigger alt mode.”

“Well, I’ve grown a lot since you last saw me.”

“It’s only been what, two days? And… wait, were you that beat up yesterday that you needed a whole new body?”

Arcee couldn't help but laugh a little at Jack’s overbearing concern. “No, nothing that bad. Just a personal goal that Bumblebee's been helping me out with, that's all.” she said, as they began to drive off back to base.

“Your gonna have to be more specific, ‘Cee. That does give me much info to go off.”

“Well, you were sort of right with it being about yesterday’s battle. I was so small, the ‘Cons easily cornered me, so I thought it was best to start sizing up. Thankfully, Bee’s been around to help me, mixing together some kind of energon mixture that increases growth. That's the short version of it, anyways.”

“Huh. Ok, is that all there is to it?” Jack asked.

“Well… Your the first person to know, so don't tell anyone. I managed to squeeze a confession out of him about how he's into me. And I like him back, so we are trying to figure things out before going forward.”

“Wow, that's great to hear. So, he likes you, and is enjoying helping you increase in size?”

“Jack… why do I feel like your going somewhere with this?”

“I’m getting there. It's just that, well, this reminds me a lot of a specific human custom.”

“Oh, really? And what would that be?” Arcee asked, her curiosity having been peaked.

“Well, it's not the most common thing, but it’s called ‘feederism,’uh, not that I would know much about that though… It’s where one partner feeds the other in order to make them grow fatter. Do Transformers even get fat? Never mind, the point is-”

Before Jack could finish, Arcee swerved a little, and slowed down for a second.

“Oh Primus, we do have that back on Cybertron…”

“So, I take it that means you guys can get fat then?”

“Yes… it happens when we consume more energon than normal, and our t-cog automatically refits the base protoform, the internal body underneath our plating, to have larger tanks and body size to accommodate the excess fuel and energy.” Arcee explained.

“Interesting stuff, but you seem distraught? I thought you said you wanted to grow.”

“Well, yeah I do, but that method is just to grow proportionately, if all you had was just one or two extra cubes now and then. But I’ve been on near constant intake of Bumblebee’s special growth mix. I've had five cubes today alone, and was hooked up to the stuff all of last night,  _ that's _ how you start to widen out with ‘fat’ as you call it.”

“Seems like a major oversight on your part, and wouldn't Ratchet have figured it out?” asked Jack.

“Firstly, I wasn't thinking straight after yesterday, and jumped right into this without real consideration. Secondly, I doubt Ratchet was aware of just what Bee was up to.”   
“So, what are you gonna do about it?”

Arcee was silent for a moment. She was so caught up in the flood of information that in hindsight was obvious, she hadn't considered where to go from here.

“I… I think I’ll keep going along with it.” she said after a minute or so of silence.

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah, it would still push me towards my goal, just in a different way to what I first thought. I’ll be confronting Bumblebee about this, of course. It’s best he knows that the jig is up.”

“So you figured out your plan already? Well, glad to be of assistance.”

“Hold on there partner, you don't get off that easily. Don't act like I didn't notice you try and brush off how you knew about this stuff,” Arcee said teasingly.

Jack leaned his head back, and let out a big sigh. “Lets just say, Sierra was a little too thin for my tastes. That and, Miko doesn't ask questions whenever I bring food around to base.”

“Huh, my turn to be surprised then. But really, being sneaky like Bee is?”

“Actually, she caught on pretty quickly, even started asking me to bring more. You wouldn't guess it from seeing her though, her metabolism works faster than a racecar. Is that another word you understand, metabolism?”

“Yeah, I get the general idea. But head’s up, we’re approaching base now.” Arcee said, as the convoy sped towards the ever-familiar mountain.

… 

Once they arrived back at base and dropped off the kids, and after taking a closer look, noticed that Miko was a little thicker than usual, Arcee asked Bumblebee to follow her for a ‘private chat,’ telling him to bring along plenty of growth additives. And of course, the yellow scout didn't hesitate. He followed her down the halls of the base, where she then led him into the training room of all places. But as soon as he was led into the room, Arcee closed and locked the door.

***Um, ‘Cee? What's going on?***

“You and I are going to have a little talk, that's what.” Arcee said, stepping over to him. She got up so close in fact, that Bumblebee stumbled backwards, falling down onto one of the benches. She then sat down behind him, and started to rub his shoulders, much to his confusion. Wasnt she angry about something?

“So tell me Bee, how long have you been wanting to do this?” Arcee asked, a sinister smirk across her face.

***I… I don't know what your talking about…*** Bumblebee stammered. But Arcee wasn't having any of it, and pressed into his shoulder plates hard, giving him a quick jolt of pain.

“Oh, I am sure you know exactly what Im talking about. But, in case you need a little hint…” Arcee stood up, and straddled the bench in front of Bumblebee, practically in his lap now, and grabbed his hands, placing them on her now much larger hips.

“I sure wasn’t this big yesterday, Bee. And we both know that all the energon you've been giving me would do more than just ‘bulking up’ my frame.”

***Oh… you figured it out, haven't you…*** Bumblebee said, more as a statement than anything.

“Yes, yes I have. And because you deserve it-” Arcee slapped Bumblebee across the face, but not hard enough to leave anything more than a little sting.

***Ow.*** Bumblebee whirred, as he rubbed his sore faceplate. ***Ok, I did deserve that for secretly fattening you up.***

“That and so much more. But, I’m feeling generous right now, so I wont torture you too much.”

***So what are you going to do to me?*** Bumblebee asked nervously. 

“You bring those additives like I asked?” Arcee asked with a devilish grin.

***Yeah. You want me to destroy them, right?***

“Not at all. I want you to go mix up as many cubes as you can,” she said, leaning in close,“and feed me.” she finished, planting a quick kiss on where she had slapped him.

Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, letting all of what Arcee said sink in. Then almost dashed over to the energon dispenser, thankfully close by, and started pouring cube after cube, and adding in the growth additives to each of them. And when he filled up his subspace with them, he went back over to Arcee, who was now lounging on one of the soft sparring mats.

“And how many cubes did you manage to get for me?” Arcee asked, teasingly.

***14 total. I would’ve gotten more, had I not run out of space, and additives.*** Bumblebee said, taking out the energon cubes from his subspace, and placing them on the ground.

“Well, you’ll just have to make more additives later. But these will do plenty for now.” Arcee said, eyeing them up. She reached out and picked one up, and held it close to examine it. She then placed the cube to her intake, and drank the whole thing in one go.

“Ahh, that hits the spot. Your turn.” she said, looking at Bumblebee. 

The yellow and black scout picked up a cube at random, and crawled closer to Arcee, sitting down close enough to feed her. He then put the cube up to Arcee’s mouth, and began tipping it ever so slightly, the energon running slowly from the cube.

“Is that the best you can do?” Arcee teased.

Now a little more encouraged, Bumblebee grabbed another cube, and repeated the process once again, this time not bothering to take it slow.

***You sure you want to keep going? This is a lot more than what you've had so far.***

“Trust me, Bee. I can handle it.” Arcee said confidently.

Before Bumblebee continued, he moved himself around to where he sat cross-legged, with Arcee resting in his lap, one hand on her taut belly, and the other grabbing for cubes. Bumblebee kept grabbing cubes, and Arcee kept on gulping them down, both of them feeling her tanks rumble from how fast she was ingesting high quantities of the additive rich energon.

After the ninth cube, Arcee hand up a hand in protest.

“Give me a sec, ok? I… I need a break.” she huffed, as she leaned further back into Bumblebee. She then placed a hand on Bumblebee’s, joining him in rubbing her full belly.

***Woah. I'm surprised you even made it this far.***

“Yeah… I’m sure once it starts to settle, It will only be a matter of time until I grow again.” she said with a short laugh.

***But your going to properly train as well, right? I want you to still be able to hold your own in a fight.***

“You know well enough that was the original plan. This just happens to be a… softer way of going about it.” Arcee said with a rare laugh, Bumblebee joining in. 

“But, we can do that later. For now, I think I’ll just rest.” Arcee said with a yawn, as she shuttered her optics. The yellow and black scout then reclined himself, laying down on the sparring pad, and pulled Arcee close, the two enjoying the moment in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never written smut stuff before, so this might seem a bit janky.

A few weeks had come and gone since Arcee forced Bumblebee to fess up about what his intentions with her had been. Aside from the expected learning curve of having to fight at her new size and weight, Arcee had been able to keep up with the Decepticons’ new, even more aggressive methods of attack, all whilst still growing steadily. But given the limited resources at their disposal, and the war still dragging on, her overall growth had plateaued for now.

Currently, Arcee was busy with what had taken up most of her free time at this point, training with Bumblebee. She knew it was important, given her newfound girth and all, but she still couldn't help but feel her time could be better spent doing other things.

Quickly raising an arm, she managed to block Bumblebee's kick just inches from her faceplates. She grabbed on with both hands, spun abruptly, tossing the smaller mech over her shoulder and onto the ground. Kneeling down, she had him pinned, a move that in the past she had no way of doing effectively.

“Yield?” she asked, leaning in close to his faceplate.

***Yeah, I yield.*** Bumblebee groaned, finding it difficult to speak from Arcee’s weight holding him down. Arcee planted a quick kiss on his battle mask before standing up, her abundance of mesh jiggling as she did. Reaching down, she grabbed a hold of his hand, and pulled him up to his feet in a single swift action, so much so that he almost toppled over from how fast he was moved.

***Woah- hey wait a minute, if you're that strong, were you holding back during practice?”** Bumblebee asked, as they strode over to the nearest bench to rest.

Arcee gave him a sly grin, “maybe I didn't want to give you  _ that _ much of an aft-kicking.” she said, sitting herself down with a thud on the bench, as Bumblebee went over to the dispenser to grab them a few cubes. Returning, he handed Arcee two cubes, taking his one and sitting down on the bench across from her. Sipping on his own cube, he mindlessly observed every detail of Arcee as she gulped down the energon.

Her once slender midsection had rounded out nicely, and her legs had become like tree-trunks, her thighs and backside having grown out a great deal also, and was a whole head taller than himself. She still managed to fit her SUV alt-mode, but it had started to become a little tight in recent days. Thankfully, her outer plating had adapted well enough, her back winglets now being door wings, her two new wheels being slotted in with her shoulders (that were themselves engulfed by plush yet strong upper arms), new upper torso plating that better protected her larger chestplate, and armored side-skirts hung from her hips to about halfway down her thick thighs.

“Uhh, Bee?”

Bumblebee snapped out of his trance, not realizing that he had spilled some of his cube on himself. Arcee just giggled at the sight, as he searched around for a cloth of some kind to clean himself off with.

“Thinking about something good I’m guessing?” Arcee teased as she stretched, pushing out her belly as she leaned back.

***Oh yeah, more than just good*** he said, as he sat down again, wrapping his arms around her fatty midsection, squeezing and caressing the jiggling mass, nestling his head on her shoulder.

“Gee, what a charmer.” Arcee said, rolling her optics.

***I know you like when I do this*** Bumblebee said, his big smile still visible from his bare face.

“Only because you make it cute,” she said, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Trying his best, Bumblebee did what he could to pull the heavy Autobot even closer in their embrace, but all it resulted in was offsetting the precarious balance they had achieved on the too-small bench, as the couple fell off and onto the floor. Bumblebee reset his optics out of shock, and as he tried to get up, noticed that he couldn't, as the large, rotund Arcee had landed on top of him. 

“Hmm, I don't know about you, Bee,” Arcee said, as she better situated herself over his midsection, firmly pinning him down. “But I like where this is going.”

***Couldn't have planned that if I tried*** he beeped, as he reached up, and pulled Arcee into another passionate kiss, as he began to feel his way all over her large, squishy, semi-firm body. He hadn't realised it until now, but Arcee’s immense weight on top of him was making him run hot under the plating, as his fans kicked into overdrive.

“Gee, I knew you could be excitable, but I didn't think I’d send you overclocking this soon.” she teased, as her massive hips began to grind back and forth against his, both of their body’s pleasure sensors now kicked into high.

Bumblebee didn't know what to think right now, this wasn't the time for that. All he knew was that he was being set aflame in bliss, far beyond anything he’d seen on Cybertron’s old holonet could do for him, and that he was so glad he remembered to lock the training room doors.

Arcee was well and truly down on him now, his body almost completely enveloped by her mountains-worth of mesh, lost in the thralls of pleasure. Sparks went flying on occasion from how intense their plating rubbed against each other, and given the size difference, Bumblebee’s face was buried in between her breastplates, almost suffocating from the heat, but it self  _ so good _ .

On pure instinct, they both knew what was coming next, as they neared climax, their chest plates opened up, their sparks laid bare for each other to see. Pulling each other close for one more kiss, their open chests met, and their sparks spazzed and fritzed with elation, bodies shaking with the euphoria that overcame them both, until they collapsed into darkness.

. . . . .

Arcee wasn't sure how long she had been out for, nor did she question how she ended up back in her room, either. All that mattered was that she felt  _ great _ . And for the first time in countless years, she felt well rested after however long she had been asleep for. She tried to sit up, but that's when she realised something was squeezing against her. 

Doing her best to peer over her large form, she caught sight of the distinct yellow and black body curled up against her, as if she was some sort of giant pillow. Not wanting to disturb her lover, she resigned herself to trying to rest a while longer. After all, if anyone really needed them, they were just a commline away.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the overall story is good enough that, even if you guys aren't into the whole major thiccening of the robots, you still find it an OK read. Anyways, hope you like it so far, and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
